Cita a lo muggle
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: Percy está pensando todo el día en la mesera de una cafetería muggle, cuando por fin decide invitarla a salir. Regalo para Nea Poulain.


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_.

Mi segundo AI (el de reserva xD) es…. Nea Poulain

_Querida Nea, no esperes mucho de esta historia, pues fui reserva de último minuto e hice lo mejor que pude, pero por lo mismo no es ni muy larga ni mucho menos compleja D: Espero que de todas formas te agrade :D_

* * *

Lanzando un _tempus_, Percy vio que era hora de su descanso. Se levantó de la silla y se estiró, intentando relajar sus músculos entumecidos. Tomó la chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y se alejó sonriente hacia la entrada del Ministerio, para dirigirse a la cafetería muggle que tanto le gustaba.

Entró al lugar y allí estaba ella, deslumbrándolo con su belleza. Bueno, Percy a veces exageraba, pero llevaba babeando por la chica desde la primera vez que la había visto, cuando de casualidad había parado en ese lugar para comer algo, el día que la cafetería del Ministerio había tenido problemas de plagas. Desde ese día, había vuelto cada día solo para verla a ella.

Se veía tan hermosa con su cabello recogido, su delantal de la cafetería y la brillante sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Iba de un lado a otro del lugar, sacando una pluma de su cabello y apuntando en un pequeño bloc de notas los pedidos. Percy se obligó a apartar la vista y avanzar hacia su usual mesa, desde donde podía verla en todo momento.

En cuanto se sentó, la chica apareció frente a él.

—Hola Percy, ¿lo de siempre?— preguntó con esa sonrisa que hacía acelerar el corazón del chico.

El otro asintió, y ella volvió a sus labores. Soltó un suspiro y se talló el rostro con las manos, intentando despertar de su embobamiento. Recordó su primera visita, cuando no sabía que se podía comer en el mundo muggle y había terminado pidiéndole consejo a la chica. No había cambiado su menú desde entonces.

Unos minutos más tarde, la chica regresó con un plato humeante y una botella de aquella bebida dulce que le había encantado, pero que nunca podía recordar el nombre. Comió sin prisa, desviando su mirada hacia la muggle de vez en cuando, hasta que decidió que hoy sería el día. No esperaría ni un minuto más.

Terminó su comida y se levantó para pagar. Al llegar a la caja, intercambió una pequeña conversación con ella, como siempre hacía.

—¿Cómo te va en el trabajo?— preguntaba ella, y a pesar de saber que era mera cortesía, él se sentía emocionado.

—Muy bien, aunque he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, y ¿cómo te va a ti Audrey?— respondía siempre.

Pero aquella vez, después de recibir su cambio, decidió que tenía que agregar algo más antes de despedirse.

—¿Te gustaría salir esta noche?— preguntó armándose de todo el valor Gryffindor que tenía.

Ella le respondió con la sonrisa más hermosa que él había visto jamás.

oOoOo

Había estado tan entusiasmado con la idea de salir con la chica, que no había pensado en un pequeño problema: no sabía dónde podría llevarla en el mundo muggle. Estaba empezando a entrar en pánico, cuando recordó que Hermione y Harry venían de ese mundo. Por supuesto que no le pediría consejo al novio de su hermanita, había visto las horribles citas a la que la había llevado (¡habían tenido una cita en un partido de quidditch, por Merlín!) así que decidió ir a preguntarle a Hermione.

—Podrías ir al cine— comentó Hermione, pero viendo la cara de confusión de Percy desistió—, mejor no, se va a dar cuenta que no eres muggle.

Después de mucho pensarlo, Hermione le aconsejó llevarla a pasear por el Támesis, comprarle un helado y sentarse en algún lugar para ver las estrellas, aprovechando que Percy era bueno en Astronomia. El chico no estaba demasiado convencido, pero no podía hacer mucho más, pues no conocía nada de los muggles.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora de ir con Audrey, Percy estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. ¿Y si lo echaba a perder? ¿Y si creía que la cita había sido la peor en su vida? Se obligó a calmarse, (en realidad, se tomó una poción calmante) y salió rumbo a la cafetería, donde habían quedado de verse.

En cuanto la vio, supo que tendría que darle la mejor cita y no dejarla escapar jamás. Tenía un hermoso vestido holgado que la hacía ver preciosa y su cabello rizado caía sobre sus hombros. Lo saludó con una sonrisa y él correspondió el gesto. Empezaron a encaminarse al lugar que había escogido para la cita y tras comprar un helado, se sentaron a disfrutar.

—No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?— preguntó Audrey.

Percy se quedó mudo, no sabía que contestar. No podía decirle que era un mago por dos razones: primero, lo creería un loco y segundo, estaría violando el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto.

Audrey malinterpretó su silencio e intentó tranquilizarlo.

—No hay nada por lo cual avergonzarse, ¿vienes de algún lugar apartado del resto de la sociedad?

El chico pensó que sí, ella tenía más razón de lo que creía, aunque Audrey estuviera pensando en algún grupo como los Amish, que había visto varías veces en la televisión. Percy se comportaba extraño, y había visto su rostro sorprenderse ante cosas comunes para ella.

—No te preocupes— añadió ella al ver que su cita se había quedado callada— te voy a enseñar todo.

Sin esperar siquiera que el pelirrojo terminara su helado, se levantó y lo tomó de la mano, arrastrándolo hacia el cine más cercano.

—Te voy a enseñar las maravillas del mundo— dijo en broma, y Percy sonrió.

En cuanto entraron a la función, el chico se sintió asombrado de ver la gran pantalla y que las imágenes se movieran como en una fotografía mágica, pero lo más sorprendente era que había sonido. ¿Cómo habían logrado los muggles crear algo así cuando los magos nunca habían podido hacerlo? Para no tener la ayuda de la magia, sí que eran ingeniosos.

Audrey se sentó a su lado con una gran bolsa de palomitas y comenzaron a ver la película. De vez en cuando, Percy le preguntaba sobre algún objeto que aparecía en la pantalla, confuso sobre lo que era.

—¿Construyeron algo tan grande para volar? ¿Funciona de verdad?— exclamó al ver un avión, ganándose varios "Shhhhh" por parte de las demás personas que estaban en la sala de cine.

La chica asintió, riéndose un poco al notar lo emocionado que estaba y se prometió enseñarle todo lo que la tecnología había logrado a lo largo de las últimas décadas.

Al terminar la película, Percy estaba acribillando a preguntas a la chica, preguntándole todo sobre cómo se las arreglaban los muggles sin magia. Claro que no con esas palabras. Audrey empezó a parlotear sobre muchas cosas, prometiéndole que lo llevaría a ver todas esas cosas.

—Quizás en la próxima cita—dijo ella con timidez.

Percy no pudo evitar asentir feliz, demasiado alegre para avergonzarse de su comportamiento infantil. El chico acompañó a Audrey hasta su casa, y se detuvieron en la entrada . Una vez frente a la puerta, la chica se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

—Nos vemos el lunes en la cafetería— se despidió Audrey, entrando a su casa.

Por supuesto que Percy no esperaría todo el fin de semana para verla de nuevo, al día siguiente pasaría por su casa con un ramo de flores para ver cómo estaba.


End file.
